


Wishing It Would Start Like This...

by Run_away_with_me_tonight



Series: Falling Fast [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_away_with_me_tonight/pseuds/Run_away_with_me_tonight
Summary: Morning after...





	Wishing It Would Start Like This...

**Author's Note:**

> A Short Fanlic....We are going on 5th out of a few. 
> 
> My mistake are my own.
> 
> -Falling Fast

Maybe it started like this...

I feel her wrap her arms around my waist as she pulls me into her body. Her body is warm from being inside. Mine cold from the Autumn air. 

“Hey, what are you doing out here?” She inquires. I place my hands over hers leaning into her. My eyes close feeling her warmth. Her chin rest on my shoulder, giving my neck a quick peck. 

“I didn’t want to wake you, I just needed some air.” I respond. I feel her hands slide from my waist as she steps back. 

“Oh.” She mumbles, crossing her arms against her chest. “I just thought...” the words die across her lips. 

I turn around to face her. Her bottom lip is in between her teeth, her eyes are downcast. I walk over to her putting my hands on her waist. 

“You thought, what?” I ask. Lifting up her chin up so I can look into her eyes, trying to figure out what I did wrong. 

“It’s nothing, really, forget I said anything thing.” She walks away from me heading towards the corner of the porch. I let her go, my hands falling away from her body. She leans against the wood, back towards me with her head down. I hear her sigh as she turns towards me.

“When I woke up and you weren’t there, I looked around, I thought maybe you left, that I did something wrong.” She delivers in one breath. Leaning against the porch her arms crossed again, I start to walk towards her. 

“Why do you think you did something wrong?” I reply. The look on her face is of worrisome and deep in thought. 

“Cause you were amazing last night, just unbelievably wonderful to me and I fell asleep right after...well you know. I didn’t even get the chance...”

I stop her right there. Pulling her into a slow kiss. One of my arms slide around her waist and her hand moves up to cup my jaw. Reluctantly, our lips separate, her thumb strokes along my cheekbone. I look into her eyes, feeling her body relax against me. My lips meet hers again. As I pull back I take her hand into mine, kissing her wrist.

“First of all, don’t think you ever have to do anything just because. Last night was about you. I wanted you to enjoy us. I know I very much enjoyed us.” I smirk, my voice a little bit more husker then I want it to be. 

Nuzzling against her cheek, I kiss along her jaw. Her eyes close as she tilts her neck, an invitation that I will always go for. My hands move to her hips, pulling her closer, my thumb playing with the edge of her shirt. 

She places one hand on my shoulder while the other plays with the short hairs on the back of my neck. 

“I enjoyed kissing you.” I say as my lips find hers again. The kiss is gentle and sweet but full of emotion and passion. I start kissing the other side of her jaw.

“I enjoyed touching you.” Whispering in her ear as my hands move under her shirt. She yelped, grabbing my hands. 

“Sorry, your hands are cold.” She says surprisingly. 

“Well then, why don’t we go inside and see if we can fix that?” I challenge, pulling her with me as I walk backwards towards the screen door.


End file.
